Shadow of Five
by Vanguard43
Summary: It's been three years since the defeat of Team Flare and the Kalos region has been at peace. However, when the Elite Four dissapears, Pokemon Champion, Yael, must go looking for them and face off against their mysterious captors, the Shadow of Five.
1. Chapter 1

The first story of my new account. Tell me your first impressions.

* * *

Pokémon: Shadow of Five

Prologue: The Parade

Crowds of people filled the streets of Lumiose City. A man in a brown trench coat and fedora tried to make his way through the streets. Today was the day the Kalos region honored five young trainers who saved the world from Team Flare and its radical leader, Lysandre. The man in the coat tried to get to the front of the crowd but to no avail. He entered a hotel and made his way up to the roof.

When he was on the ceiling he saw the large amphitheater where the objects of the parade's honoring. He pulled out a pair of binoculars and took a look at the trainer in the center, a young boy with light blond hair and bright blue eyes. If the man's information was right, the boy's name was Yael. Odd name, but who was he to judge.

"Edison," called a voice behind the man. He looked over his shoulder and saw a woman in a red hood.

"Margret," replied the man in the coat. He went back to watching the parade. Professor Sycamore was handing Yael a medal and saying something Edison couldn't make out.

"What do you think of this new hero?" asked Margret.

"He's awfully young," answered Edison. "No more than thirteen at least. Surprised he was able to capture the legendary Yveltal."

"Remarkable indeed," said Margret as she walked up next to her friend. "Exactly the reason we need to keep an eye on him."

"Mhm. Wait." Edison took notice of a tall man walking up to Yael and his friends.

"What's going on?"

"The man is talking to Yael," explained Edison. "He's pulling out a Pokémon. I think they're going to fight."

"Well, well," said Margret with a satisfied smile. "Looks like we get more than we bargained for." The two watched and Yael and the mysterious challenger battled one another. The challenger used a Torkoal, Golurk, and Sigilyph were all easily defeated by Yael's Greninja. "Impressive," said Margret as she and Edison went back into the building.

"Hardly," remarked Edison as they entered the elevator. "That Greninja had an advantage against all three of those Pokémon." Edison pressed the button to the bottom floor.

"Still the fact that he beat them all in less than three hits each with his Greninja barely taking a scratch is something. Let's not forget he beat Team Flare almost singlehandedly, defeated the Elite Four and their Champion, oh and let's not forget, has Yveltal in his pocket. I would say that's more than enough to keep an eye on him."

"Perhaps."

"Oh, don't be naïve," scolded Margret. "We might have to set out plans back and we'll definitely need to increase our little group."

"I think the two of us could take on a kid by ourselves," said Edison.

"But what about any allies he has? Or what if the Gym Leaders or Elite four ever get on to us? Plus we need time for this whole Team Flare event to die down. Let the people become secure and lazy again."

"I suppose you have a point."

"Of course I do," said Margret content that she won their little debate. "I'm going to see if we can't find anyone to help with our cause. You in the meantime keep an eye on Yael and anyone else who poses a threat." The elevator stopped and the two stepped out and headed to the exit.

"As you wish," said Edison. They left the building and stood out front. "How much longer will it take until we make our move?"

"As long as necessary," answered Margret sounding a little annoyed. "Be patient, my friend. When the time comes, this will all have been worth it." She left Edison standing in front of the hotel as the crowd dispersed. He saw Yael and his friends making their way through the crowds shaking hands and signing autographs.

"Enjoy the peace you've wrought, young one," Edison said to himself. "The Shadows will soon be looming over Kalos."


	2. Down Time

Okay, so here's chapter one. I hope you like it. Please be sure to tell me what you think. I could use the feedback.

* * *

Chapter 1: Down Time

Yael sat underneath a tree outside the Champion's Palace. His sunglasses were on and his hat pulled down to block out the sun while he slept. Greninja was napping on the other side of the tree, his tongue wrapped around his eyes. Yael's other Pokémon were somewhere else playing. The young trainer was finally able to tune out Greninja's loud snoring when he felt someone kicking against his foot. He groaned in irritation as he looked up and saw Malva and her Pyroar standing over him.

"What?" asked Yael. Malva smiled at him.

"C'mon, sleepyhead, you got a visitor," she informed him.

"I thought we weren't accepting challengers with Wikstrom on vacation."

"It's not a challenger," said Malva. She reached her hand out to him. "C'mon, you'll like this." Yael sighed and grabbed Malva's hand as he stood up. Pyroar managed to get Greninja up. As the four headed back to the castle, Yael looked at Malva.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" asked Yael. It felt weird asking a former Team Flare member advice.

"Sure, I guess," answered Malva. "What's up?"

"It's been, what, three years since I became Champion, right?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"So, is it wrong that I feel kinda. . ."

"Bored sick of it by now?" interrupted Malva.

"Yeah." Malva chuckled.

"It happens to everyone," explained Malva. "Diantha even got bored of the job for a while."

"So what did she do?" asked Yael.

"She spent her free time acting. All of us found a hobby. I have my news show, Siebold is a chef, Wikstrom like collecting ancient artifacts, and Drasna owns a flower shop."

"Really?" asked Yael.

"Yes," answered Malva. "She's very proud."

"That all sounds great but I miss the thrill I had when I started out. I miss collecting badges and beating up Team Flare grunts." Malva raised a brow. "Uh, no offense."

"None taken."

"But that's kind of a one-time thing isn't it?"

"You did have a more eventful journey than most trainers starting out," Malva admitted. They reached the castle. Yael started to go in when Malva grabbed his shoulder. "But you need to find a way to be content where you are now. You're in a position a lot of people would like to have. Why don't you make the best of it while it lasts?" She smiled at him and let go of his shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess," said Yael. "Thanks for listening."

"No, problem, kid."

Yael walked into the Champion's hall. There was a girl with a red shirt and gray pants and shoes was waiting for him.

"Serena?" asked Yael. The girl turned around and smiled at him.

"Yael!" she said excitedly. Greninja walked up to her. "Hey, Greninja," she greeted patting the Pokémon's head.

"Hey, how've you been?" asked Yael as he gave his friend a hug. "Last I heard you were taking the Gym Leader's exam right?"

"I passed!" said Serena.

"Congrats! So when do you start?"

"Not for a while," answered Serena. "Ramos is retiring from his Gym in a couple of months so I'm free until then."

"You going to use Grass-types like he does?"

"I don't know," said Serena. "But that's not why I'm here. I've been doing some research and I've got a lead on a Legendary Pokémon I want to find. I was wondering if you want to come along."

"Really?" said Yael starting to smile. "Could be fun to catch another Legendary."

"Woah, easy there, cowboy," said Serena holding up her hands. "You've already got Yveltal this one's mine. I just want your help looking for it."

"Why?"

"You seem to have a knack for finding all the fun things to do."

"I will not argue with that." Serena smiled.

"So, you in?" asked Serena.

"For you? Sure thing. When do we start?"

"I was thinking next week," answered Serena. "I have some last minute research to do."

"Sure. See ya then?" Serena nodded and started to leave. "Hey by the way, which Pokémon are we looking for?" Serena looked over her shoulder and smiled mischievously.

"It's a secret," she answered.

"You tease." Serena laughed.

"See ya later, Yael," she said as she left. Yael smiled as he watched her leave. This was just what he needed. Hunting down a Legendary. How could this not be fun.

_Plus, I get to hang with Serena._ He stopped as that last thought passed through his mind. "Where'd that come from?"

Wikstrom looked over the old markings on the ruin walls. Most people wouldn't consider exploring ancient ruins a vacation but Wikstrom couldn't get enough of it. He started scribbling down some notes when he heard some explosions outside. He quickly ran above ground and saw a Camerupt and Steelix destroying the campsite and attacking the assistants.

"What madness is this?" shouted Wikstrom as he pulled out two Pokéballs. "Scizor, Aegislash, come forth and lend your aid!" The two Pokémon came out. Aegislash attacked the Steelix while Scizor confronted Camerupt.

"Oh, there's no need for that," said a voice to Wikstrom's left. He looked over and saw two men in black hoods just before they tackled him to the ground. Scizor and Aegislash quickly rushed over but were taken down by their opponents. One of the hooded men pulled Wikstrom up to his knees and held his arms behind his back.

"Who are you scoundrels?" asked Wikstrom.

"Scoundrels?" asked the man not holding Wikstrom down. "That hurts." He walked up and stood over the Elite Four member. "But you haven't seen anything yet." He kicked Wikstrom in the face knocking him out.

"So this is one down," said the other hooded man.

"And three more to go. Call Edison. We have a schedule to keep."

* * *

In case you were wondering, The stuff about what Wikstrom and Drasna do in their downtime is just something I made up. I couldn't find anything about their actual backstories.


End file.
